


What My Destiny Gave Me....

by Mischief11



Series: Love and War [1]
Category: The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was suppose to be a special moment when he found his soul mate. That glorious moment when they spoke the words that has been etched into his flesh since birth. The shinning moment when they came together and he knew happiness was his forever more. It was not suppose to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What My Destiny Gave Me....

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



d'Artagnan never knew what to think of his soul mark. It wasn't sweet like his mother’s (‘ _You are a beauty like I have never seen_ ') or funny and wisecracking like his fathers (‘ _You must not have been looking very much_ ’). It felt like his mate was teasing if not mocking him. d'Artagnan often ran his fingers over the words on his upper arm and wondered what he done to deserve that remark. His father always thought it was because he got into scraps with the other boys and went to a doctor and his mother always told him not to be so negative. Maybe that is why he always went looking for trouble with other boys and going places he never had no business. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the years d'Artagnan heard one end of the phrase or the other but not together. Never together. When he left home for Paris d'Artagnan thought not only would he be making his way to fulfil his dreams but to find his soulmate. At night when he laid under the stars he'd stroke the words and imagine. Would he be taller than him? Would his eyes be blue? Sometimes d'Artagnan swore he could feel a tingle as if his soulmate was touching his words and thinking of him too. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When d'Artagnan saw her standing in the courtyard he hoped it was her. He hoped he was wrong about everything and that the angel that was before him was his. d'Artagnan knew she wasn't before she spoke because the setting was not right but it still hurt when she spoke words that was not on his arm. Flirting helped to cover the hurt but it came back that night and d'Artagnan stroked the words on his arm to comfort himself until he fell asleep. He knew that kissing Constance was a way to distance himself from the tingling in his arm and that this whole trip to England was foolish. No one ever said that d'Artagnan was a wise man but to let a woman who could never be his convince him to take a suicidal trip was downright stupid but France needed him. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When d'Artagnan was captured he figured this was a part of the plan he was not party too but he took it in good grace. He didn’t fight when they dragged him to Buckingham’s office but never would have guessed at what would happened when he entered. No one would deny that Buckingham was a handsome man with his chocolate eyes and slim build. His clothes fitted him perfectly and the ear ring gave him a roguish appearance. Buckingham looked at him like a cat that caught the mouse and he felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in.” A cold wave washed over d’Artagnan at the same time the words warmed and tingled around his arm. Whatever he had planned to say died in his throat and he tried to look anywhere but the Englishman approaching him. Buckingham’s voice washed over him and it took all he had not to shiver.

“What were you after away, eh?” Buckingham leaned in close and d’Artagnan could feel the man's breath on his face and could smell his cologne and he almost let out a moan. He was never known to be speechless and he knew his words would answer his questions if the tingling in his arms didn’t. d’Artagnan had to know his soulmate wasn’t the enemy of his country. He had to know fate wouldn't make his life so tricky. A light off the clock caught his eye and words ripped from d’Artagnan’s mouth before he could think.

“What time is it?” He immediately wanted to bang his head on the desk for his words and to forget the last five minutes ever happened.

“About two o’clock, I’d say. Why? Are you in a hurry?” A hard weight dropped down into his stomach as Buckingham didn’t seem to recognize the words and d’Artagnan fought back a whimper at being so close only to fall flat. He stared out the window to avoid looking at him and noticed a shadow rising up in the window and he guessed what it was.

“Look out the window.” d’Artagnan continued to look out the window as the shadow grew larger and suddenly felt more than just the words on his arm burning. He slowly turned and looked at Buckingham only to feel his heart stop in chest with the intensity in the Englishman’s eyes as he stared at him. d’Artagnan felt laid bare and open under his gaze and a small voice in the back of his head told him to breathe. Years seemed to slowly ticked by and just as Buckingham opened his mouth a loud creaking went through the room before everything exploded into fire. Seeing his friends on the air ship spurned his body into action and he stood up and ran towards them even though he left his soul on the floor.

Athos caught the chains and pulled him onto the ship as they pulled away. d’Artagnan turned around back to the castle and he looked into the hole in the wall and saw Buckingham standing in the entrance but his eyes were for him alone. They were full of anger, want and fire and the words were burning and his body felt hot. Buckingham eyes went from him to Athos and his face went black with rage as his eyes burned with hatred. 

"ATHOS!!" Any words in d'Artagnan mouth died and he felt ripped in two as the ship flew away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where are we going?" "To France," Buckingham replied as he walked to the front of his ship as his soldiers helped Milady to the back "I am going to take back what is mine." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is my inspiration! Give me ideas!


End file.
